prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Iron
| birth_place = London, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Charlie Rage | debut = November 3, 2007 | retired = }} Andrew Harrison (August 30, 1979) is an English professional wrestler of African descent. Contrary to his wrestling ring name Tiny Iron, Harrison is far from being tiny, as he stands well over 6 feet tall and weighs between 270 and 300 lbs. Harrison is known also for his work as a security guard for many top named celebrities and entertainers. Early life Living in London, England, Harrison was the youngest of the many children in his family. Both his parents worked hard to provide for the family. As a teenager, Harrison visualized himself as being in a superhero-like role as he would stare at his bedroom walls where he had hung pictures of He-Man, Superman, Incredible Hulk and Mr. T. Saving up pocket money, Harrison embarked on his quest to build a superhero-caliber body while many his age were typically furthering their educations. He soon found work as a security guard, graduating from handling doors to providing personal security for several top named celebrities including Jay-Z, 50 Cent and Rihanna. While filming the 2005 movie The Number One Girl in London, actor Vinnie Jones met Harrison and offered him a part in the film. Acting career Harrison first appeared in a minor role for a 2002 television movie called Jeffrey Archer: The Truth. He next appeared in a 2005 direct-to-video release called The Number One Girl, starring Vinnies Jones. In the following year, Harrison appeared in the 2006 film Rulers and Dealers, followed two years later with a recurring role on the series Trexx and Flipside in 2008. In 2009 he appeared in a film starring rap artist 50 Cent called Dead Man Running. Professional wrestling career Harrison trained under Charlie Rage and made his debut in 2007. Since then, as Tiny Iron, he has worked throughout several English promotions including WrestleForce where he became the Heavyweight Champion, New Wrestling Entertainment, Federation Francaise de Catch Professionnel, where he won the vacant FFCP World Heavyweight Championship on July 26, 2011, European Wrestling Association, Wrestling New Classic, Italian Wrestling Superstar, European Professional Wrestling, International Wrestling Stars Federation and Flemish Wrestling Force. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Chokeslam *'Catchphrases' :*''"Get Hench or Die Trying"'' *'Nicknames' :*''"Britain's Biggest Biceps"'' :*''"Tiny Iron"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Federation Francaise de Catch Professionnel' :*FFCP World Heavyweight Championship *'WrestleForce' :*WrestleForce World Heavyweight Championship External links * Official Website * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Twitter * MySpace * Profile * Channel Category:English wrestlers Category:Actors Category:Security and Bodyguards Category:1979 births Category:2007 debuts Category:European Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Federation Francaise de Catch Professionnel alumni Category:Flemish Wrestling Force alumni Category:International Wrestling Stars Federation alumni Category:Italian Wrestling Superstar alumni Category:New Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:WrestleForce (WF) alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:Playhouse Wrestlefest alumni Category:Wrestling Stars alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Real American Wrestling alumni Category:Bologna Wrestling Team alumni Category:Ring of Pakistan alumni